1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing methods for image zooming and display on a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid rise in popularity, mobile terminals have become a necessity of modern life. In terms of functionality, mobile terminals have evolved into multimedia communication devices that can provide many functions in addition to basic voice call services, such as data transmission services, and supplementary services.
Recently, image zooming functions have been introduced to mobile terminals having an image display capability. The user of such a mobile terminal may invoke the image zooming function to enlarge or reduce an image captured by the camera module or stored in advance for better viewing. Some conventional mobile terminals have been equipped with a function key for enlarging and reducing an image, and another function key for moving an enlarged image upwards, downwards, leftwards and rightwards. The user may view a desired portion of an enlarged image after typically manipulating a plurality of these function keys.
However, the user may have to repeatedly enter function keys and waste a long time for image zooming with an existing scheme. Since the typical display screen of a mobile terminal is rather small compared to other types of displays, consumers would be likely to utilize the zoom function more than they do now if it were easier to use. Hence, it is necessary to develop an easy and fast image zooming method based on a touch based user interface particularly in consideration of popular mobile terminals having a touch screen.